The Hot Love
by HandsomeKitsune
Summary: Macdonald was trying to create a plan to let all of his friends out of prison, but he couldn't concentrate at it because it was Hilts who's playing with his mind.


The HOT LOVE (The great escape)  
Macdonald's POV btw. 3 I do not own any of these characters, enjoy.

-

I looked around me, as I kept discovering many plans through my mind, flying and gathering together like birds.

I kept thinking of a plan to escape from this "Hell".  
I took a sip of my hot tea as I rested my chin on my hands while making my elbow stand on the table.

It was getting quiet and lonely in this room, My only companians were the candle and both the pencil and the paper.

I sighed as I took another sip of my hot tea, I raised my chin from my hands as I immidiatly looked to my baby- my hilts bed.

Well, There he is. All I could see from him was his back while resting his head on his hand, no snores, no sound...  
Just his soft small breaths could be heard.

My head wouldn't dare to try to look away from him, He looks so good.

My pupils were getting smaller than the anime look when they're frightend, All I could think about was him,  
I dared myself to look away from him as I met the paper I've been working on.

And all I could see was... Hearts... Hilts... Love,Love,Love a million times then again...Hilts..

I was shocked as my face turned reddish pink, then I turned to see him again, My cheeks were still colored reddish pink... Well by now I think it turned total red no pink on it...

My mouth made a little exit to make my breaths make it's way to be free.  
I breathed as my heart kept dancing like crazy, My pupils were still small I kept looking at him, My hands lost it's sense and the pencil fell to the ground, to me I didn't hear it all I could hear were the breaths I Make and my skippy heart beat.

He was all in my mind, stuck in there as if he's a virus I can't get rid of.  
I closed my eyes and opened them again and still he's on my head and right infront of my eyes.  
I know that my eyes will never lie to me.

Still I can't look away from him, I kept trying but can't... Love is totally hard... *Sigh*

I closed my eyes and turned away from him, As I felt my heart getting sqweased by my hands,  
I held my chest were my heart is so hard.

I looked at my tea wondering why's there a smoke when it's hot...?  
Why does it taste good when it's hot...?  
Why do I get burned when I drink it hot...?

Few seconds later I heard a yawn from my ma- Hilts, I looked at him and smiled.  
"Why did you wake up? You just slept half an hour ago,mm?" I said as I made my evil grin to appear.

"... had a silly nightmare crap," He said as he scratched his pretty blonde hair of his.  
I was shocked... My hilts had a... Nightmare...?

"W-what was it about...?" I said looking at him while taking a sip of my hot tea.

He got up from his bed as he came closer to me, and said ,  
"Why should I?" with a confused bit suspecting sound if you ask me...

"En... N-nothing, I was just worried," I said looking towards him.

"Worried abou-" He said as he was stopped,  
Once he said the word 'About' I knew it was my chance to strike at him.

I made my lips meet his, finally.  
His lips were softer than an angels lip if you ask me, It was so good that I couldn't even let go of his lips, I touched his chest while kissing him I swear to my heart that I dreamt of this moment on my entire life...!

He suprisengly let go of my lips as I felt guilt in my blood, My heart beat stopped for a moment because of it's shocking sorrow...

"That's what you call a kiss..?" He said with an angry tone of his.  
"Eh...?" I looked at him surpised as my cheeks were getting this bright color of red... I suppose it's called..  
'Crimson', ya?

He got his two fingers inside my mouth and pulled it towards his, we made it.  
He licked my lips as I kept moaning and wanting more.

I made my mouth a half entrance to welcome this vip person... He got his tongue inside my mouth without hesitating, I allowed him without stopping as I closed my eyes, my cheeks viewing this glowing crimson blush of mine.

He got his fingers under my hat and inside my hair, playing with my brown hair gently.  
God how have I waited for him to make these actions, only dear LORD does know about it.

He kept playing with my hair gently while discovering all the tasty things inside my mouth, of course my mouth wouldn't mind, It dreamt of someone to discover it for so long and it's dream came true finally!

Our moans and breaths could be heard in this room, the sound I've dreamt of finally got out!  
"Aaaaah..." I gasped for air and still he refused to obey, His lips sealed my mouth completely!

"Mmmph..." I closed my eyes hard this time loving the way he plays with me, still licking inside my property without stopping.

Suddenly we heard some footsteps and the sound of those footsteps stopped.

Yeah...

We slowely let go of our heaven and looked behind us...  
It was that soldier, shocked with wide open mouth like this - - - - DDDDDDDDDDDDD 8

Pause moment...

Minutes later he said "It is nosing..." He left.

As hilts held my up and made me land on his bed.  
"Rest now, then plan for a plan... okay?" He said looking at me straight in the eyes.  
"Hai~!" I said with a kitty mouth, ears and a tail.

He slept while holding me close to him, as I see his lips make a little progress of some invention called...  
"Smile"...!

I smiled and knew the answer finally!

(I looked at my tea wondering why's there a smoke when it's hot...?)  
(Why does it taste good when it's hot...?)  
(Why do I get burned when I drink it hot...?)

It all lead me into one anwer...And it is because...

Hilts is so hot that I get this feeling I'll get in-love with,  
Each time I kiss him tastes really good and hot,  
Finally, why do I get burned when I drink it hot is because...  
I can't get rid of his wonderful taste that hurts so badly inside my heart.

Goodnight Hilts, -Chu-  



End file.
